


Hamadabros hug

by JediStilinski



Category: Big Hero 6 (2014)
Genre: Digital Art, Hugs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2018-03-12 22:04:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3356930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JediStilinski/pseuds/JediStilinski
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Digital art || Tadashi & Hiro || Hugs vc I am not over Tadashi's death but was also a request from a tumblr user.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hamadabros hug

\- @haletrinity.tumblr.com

 


End file.
